


The Gil Is Niflheim's Currency

by SayNevermore, TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Meta Collection [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta Essay, Niflheim, Nonfiction, archived from domesticfluffsimulator blog, archived from twocatstailoring blog, currency, gil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/pseuds/SayNevermore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: A short set of essays on the use and spread of gil as a global currency in Eos.





	1. Chapter 1

Just an idea that I work off of that I’m not sure is canon of it i made it up. But I think that in FFXV, the gil is Niflheim’s currency. 

It’s part of a proper invasion, actually. Because Liede, Cligne, and Duscae have all been occupied by Niflheim for a long time: those bases aren’t new, just newly reinforced. I think that with the presence of Niflheim via those installations around the three regions came the introduction of the gil 30 years before.

The Wall was pulled back, in came Niflheim, and they brought their stable, reliable gil with them. It only made sense in those regions to adopt this much more valuable currency - perhaps not valuable in terms of exchange rate but valuable in terms of negotiations, trade agreements, and travel to places like Altissia or on to Gralea even. 

And I know this is me talking out my butt, but I call the Insomnian currency ‘dollars.’ Why? Cause I’m from the US and that’s what makes my life easier. 


	2. Chapter 2

It makes a lot of sense actually! Niflheim was occupying the place for 30 years when we start the game, and there’s another thing I have noticed:

The doors that separate the different regions of Eos look like this, right?

And this is the door of the Vaullerey fortress.

So during the 30 years Niflheim has been occupying the land, they’ve not just installed bases, they’ve also been taking control of the roads - and probably controlled the traffic of people and _products_. 

(It’s also probably them who decided to close the Galdin port when the chocobros arrived - because they knew he would try to escape. But we’re digressing.)

So it makes sense that they also introduced their own money to make trading easier.

(And it also explains why you find Ebony in Episode Prompto - either it’s one of their products that they brought to Eos, or they discovered it in Lucis and thought it tasted fucking amazing. :D)


End file.
